I Love You  Wait WHAT!
by FMgalang15
Summary: When someone loves you it's hard for them to tell you how you feel and tell them how you feel back. In Skye's situation not just SOMEONE fell for her but SOMEBODY. How will he tell him what she feels back. ZAYNxOC


**Chapter 1: First Sight **

**Disclaimer – I don't own One direction just this story ;D**

* * *

><p><strong>SKYE'S POV<strong>

It's hard being single, but I'm lucky I still have friends by my side. Anyways my names Skylark Mitchell but they call me Skye for short. I'm 17 and I _**USED**_ to live in California but since today we'll be moving to London I still can't believe I'm gonna loose the only friends I ever had. It's 6:28 in the morning and the planes about to leave for London.

"Passengers please take your seats the plane is going to take of in 2 minuets" the stewardess said in her microphone while I was putting my bag on the shelves.

"Well sweetie, are you exited to go to London this is the first time we're going there" my dad told me while I was taking my sit.

"Well a little but I'm still sad 'cause I have to leave my friends behind" I replied to their question _Well actually no 'cause I know its back to square one for me but I'm fine with it._

"Oh Sky its fine you'll have new friends their and maybe you'll find a boyfriend in London' my mom said a little loud which caught passengers looking at me and my mom which I answered by saying: "Mom!" I scream which caught more passengers. By the minuet my mom told me that the plane flew of and just in a flash I fell asleep and we got there in exactly five in the afternoon. I took my Stuff out of the shelf and put it got out of the plane. The moment we got there I looked around the place. It kindda looks like the US but my life's gonna be real different in London. We found this really _huge _house. And we're really lucky we know the owner of the house so she's gonna let us stay in it!

We got really nice neighbors but there's this house near us that I think has been spying on us since we got there.

I was in my new room getting changed into a blue strapless tank top, a jacket and denim shorts. When I went down the stairs there was pie and the table it smelled so delicious so I tried to pinch a piece on it when my mom slapped my with a towel.

"OUCH!" I told her while rubbing my hand cause it became real red.

"Sorry sweetie this is for our neighbors" my mom told me

"Shouldn't they be the one giving us some" I said to her confusedly

"Yes but we should really be nice to them that's why I'm baking lots of pies" she said taking another pie out of the oven.

"Ok then" I said to her walking up to the TV dad just fixed, but before I went there my mom called.

"What it is mom?" I asked her politely

"Please bring this to that house" pointing to that house that I _think _was spying on us.

"Mom, Why me?" I questioned her

"Cause I need to bake these pies for the other neighbors" she complained

"Alright" I told her taking the pie and taking it outside to bring to that house

_Well I guess it won't be too bad I mean you're just giving pie _I thought to myself while knocking on the door.

I waited for them to answer but no ones answering. I've tried knocking on it again and an Irish accent answered.

"Wow an Irish accent" I whispered to myself

He answered the door his hair was wet he was shirtless and has a towel on his back. He was also midnight black hair and really cute he also had a piercing on his ear. There were 4 more boys behind him the other one has curly hair, the other had hair like Justin Beiber but a little curly, the other one had light brown hair and A guy with dirty blonde hair he was the shortest.

"Um…may I help you" the dude with midnight black hair asked to me

"Yeah…..well…..we're kindda new here and my mom baked you this pie…..so hoped you like it." I said to him while smiling at him

"Hey… you're the new kid right we saw you get out of the cab when you came here…..you're related to Mrs. Mitchell right you're her niece" he asked random question to me.

"Yeah well I….guess" I said to him reaching out the pie my mom made.

"Oh yeah I'm Zayn"

"Wait your Zayn from one direction right….. I really love you guys" I said

"I guess so…..Hey why wont you come in" he said showing me a way inside  
>"Oh no thanks my mom really needs my help baking more pies and besides I still need to unpack my things" I said to him. I was feeling really guilty seeing the look on his face.<p>

"Oh yeah sure that's fine…..bye Skye" He waved his hand goodbye.

"Bye" I said running back to the house. I felt really greedy I mean he is cute, funny and a good singer but family first right? Right?

**ZAYN'S POV**

I got really sad when I realized the new girl with really cute black eyes with straight dark brown hair and her soft pale lips it just…. What am I thinking she's perfect!

I walked inside the room closing the door with my foot when Niall spotted me the pie that Skye gave me. "Hey you got pie. Can I have some?" he asked me pinching bits of crumbs from the pie. Niall really ate everything our neighbors give us last week when Mr. and Mrs. Knight moved in they gave us a basket of Chocolate and cookies the 4 of us haven't even ate one the baskets already empty, Nothing cause of Niall!

"Yeah sure" I responded to his dumb question I said sarcastically when he got a fork and a knife out of the drawer and began eating the whole pie. "I said that sarcastically" I said hitting the back of his head. "Well sorry it just this pie is…" he said chewing the pie before swallowing it. "REALLY DELICIOUS" he said after swallowing his previous chunk of food in his mouth.

"Who gave this pie anyway?" he asked to me putting another spoonful of pie in his mouth.

"Mrs. Mitchell's niece they're new here in London" I replied.

"Oh you mean that really cute girl that Mrs. Mitchell keep showing pictures of us" He said after swallowing _**AGAIN**_ another mouthful of pie. We already saw some pictures of her but that's still when she was 5 or 6 .

I was about to go upstairs at my room when Harry asked me who was on the door I really don't know what to saw cause…I've got a…..crush on her. "Um….well…." I said in a low voice scratching the back of my head. "Well" he continued "It's Mrs. Mitchell's niece" I said shyly. "Oh you mean that really cute girl that Mrs. Mitchell keep showing pictures of us" he said exactly what Niall said "Yeah….you and Niall have the same answer" I said confusingly. "Oh really well that's funny" he said patting my back. "Yeah" I replied to him patting his shoulder. "Yeah bye I heard there's pie downstairs before Niall finishes it all again" he said waving his hand.

As I opened the door I heard Harry scream "NIALL! NOT AGAIN!" he screamed all over. "Well Sorry Its Just SOOOO DELICIOUS" he responded.

I was about to lie on my bed when someone knocked on my door. I stood up, opened the door to see who it was. It was Liam all dressed up I guess he was going on a date with Daniele _Again_. "Hey mate hope not disturbing anything but….do you have any gel left" he asked showing me his empty case of gel. "Here" I threw him my gel. "Thanks".

"Yeah…Sure" I replied putting my face on my pillow. "Hey mate is there something wrong" Liam asked. "Yeah I'm alright" I replied but I know that was too obvious that I was lying. "You're not Okay" he said pulling me up making me sit down."Alright no it's just…. Just that…." Scratching the back of my head "Just that what?" he said to me.

"Just that…" I took a deep breath. "I think I'm in love with Mrs. Mitchell's –"before I could finish Liam butted in. "YOUR IN LOVE WITH !" Liam scream it's a good thing Niall and harry didn't hear it cause they're fight over the pie but after Liam screamed Louis ran inside my room. "Who's in love with Mrs. Mitchell?" Louis said opening the door.

"ZAYN IS ZAYN IS!" Liam exclaimed pointing at me.

"WHAT!" Louis jumped on my bed

"No I'm not in love with her I'm in love with her niece! Her niece! SKYE! I'm in love with her!" I screamed so loudly that Harry and Niall heard it.

When the 3 came downstairs the door bell rang Harry opened the door.

"Oh you must be Skye Mrs. Mitchell's niece right" harry asked the MOST BEAUTI- what I meant was asked the girl in front of the door that was Skye. "Um…. Hi…Yeah I'm her niece and…..not to be rude…My parents and I heard you talking about me and my aunt, Lisa Mitchell" She asked we hided behind the stairs hearing what they're talking about.

_Oh man I'm the one the screamed I'm busted she's gonna know__. _I thought to myself while biting my nails. "Yeah its not me asked those guys behind the stairs" Harry said pointing at us. "Thanks" she said politely _Aww she's so nice….wait I shouldn't be thinking stuff like that she's about to know I like her. CURSE YOU HAROLD EDWARD STYLES!_ I thought to myself again. Me, Liam and Louis tried to run but someone touched my shoulder. "Um….excuse me what are you talking about…about me and Aunt Lisa" ._OH JESUS_. I whispered to myself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey those readers hope you like it this is my 1****st**** fanfic hoped you enjoyed. By the way read carefully, review and make it your favorite ;D tnx again for reading!**


End file.
